


Marry Me?

by Destiny_Webster



Series: Catradora headcanons [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) is a Dork, Adora is in Love with Catra (She-Ra), Adora proposes to Catra, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_Webster/pseuds/Destiny_Webster
Summary: Adora and Catra get in a small argument in the war room in front of the rebellion. Adora finds it as good a time as ever to get down on one knee.Set three years after the war. Catra grew her hair back so she wears a long low ponytail.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Catradora headcanons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067633
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78
Collections: Catradora





	Marry Me?

It had been three years since the war and three years since Catra and Adora had gotten together.

Mermista had decided they should all hang out in the war room. Everyone was already there talking. Everyone except Catra and Adora.

They showed up late in an argument.

Surprisingly enough this is a very rare thing. It isnt common at all for them to fight. Really in the three years they've been together they have only fought five times.

Adora sat down and rolled her eyes. "It isn't that big of a deal Catra."

Catra sat down next to Adora and frowned. "It is! You can't just let that happen!"

Adora kissed Catra's cheek. "Come on Kitten. I hate fighting with you."

Catra glared at her girlfriend. "You will not distract me with that name right now! You can't just let people do shit like that! You should have told her you were taken!"

"I didn't want to be rude to her!"

Catra turned away from Adora. "Fine. I'm not talking to you today."

Mermista rolled her eyes. "Not going to get into what's going on there. How's everyone?"

Adora sighed. "I'm sad because the love of my life won't talk to me. How are you Glimmer?"

Glimmer shrugged. "I'm fine. Me and Bow's anniversary is coming up. Isn't you guy's too?"

Adora nodded. "Will we be celebrating?"

She turned to Catra hopefully and frowned when she didn't answer.

Adora rolled her eyes and pulled a gasping Catra onto her lap. "Come on Kitten talk to me. I'm sorry."

Catra didn't say a word. Adora took it as a small win that Catra atleast stayed on her lap.

Perfuma beamed. "So is me and Scorpia's."

Mermista groaned. "Didn't the majority of our ships form on the same day. We all like confessed our love for each other the day Adora kicked Prime's ass."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Adora shook Catra a bit. "Come on. I'm sorry. Talk to me?"

Catra didn't answer.

Glimmer rolled her eyes. "What's going on there?"

Adora frowned. "Catra won't talk to me because someone hit on me."

Catra rolled her eyes. "That isn't the whole story. Some girl ran up to her and pushed me out of the way. Adora didn't even help me up when I was pushed."

"I was going to."

Catra rolled her eyes. "The girl pushed me and then asked out Adora while she was She-ra. Adora was herself. And when I stood to try to speak the girl put her hand in my face and shushed me."

Scorpia gasped. "Catra did you kill her?"

"I tried to but Adora stopped me."

"I told her I was with you."

"The girl looked me up and down and said 'Ugh. You're with that sorry bitch.' Adora didn't even defend me! She was so nice to her."

Adora rolled her eyes. "The girl was seventeen."

"And."

Adora sighed. "I didn't want to hurt her feelings."

Catra just turned away.

Adora sighed. "I was going to do this at another time but I'll do it now to prove my love."

Adora stood up and got on one knee.

Catra looked up at her on confusion. Adora pulled a ring out of her pocket and held it up. "Catra Applesauce MeowMeow, will you marry me?"

Everyone in the room was shocked.

Catra flung herself into Adora. "Of course idiot."


End file.
